


关于Jordan Henderson的七个答案

by fayekohara



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Unrequited Love, based on Bezzies ft. Hendo and Trent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayekohara/pseuds/fayekohara
Summary: 对于Bezzies的大型过度解读，务必配合视频阅读视频： youtube.com/watch?v=8JWuWPRsSvg
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Jordan Henderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	关于Jordan Henderson的七个答案

1\. Hair gel

他打开圆筒形的皮质旅行袋，把手伸进去翻找自己的帽子，却意外摸到一个冰凉的，扁扁的金属罐。他的手浸在浩浩汤汤的回忆里，金属清爽得像刚结束的夏天。

“Trent，你有没有看到我的发胶？”这是Jordan第一次问起这种问题。英格兰中场在俄罗斯的酒店房间和他在俱乐部的储物柜一样整齐到了神经质的程度——在玄关一字排开的运动鞋，连水渍也没有的洗手台，甚至衣柜里的衣服都是按颜色排序。年轻的利物浦男孩习惯了在妈妈家把袜子乱丢，外出住酒店更是衣来伸手饭来张口。Jordan的房间就在他隔壁，他没事就跑去串门，顺便把一尘不染的房间弄得乱七八糟。Jordan也不赶他，只絮叨他生活习惯太差。所以此时Jordan的这个问题多么难得，如果Trent是只小狗他的两只耳朵都会在头顶竖起来，他从手机里抬起头笑得耐人寻味，说：“居然也有你问这个问题的一天。”

Jordan一个白眼将翻未翻，继续回到浴室翻箱倒柜。Trent放下手上的手机也滴溜溜跟进了浴室，听Jordan一遍翻一边抱怨说怎么到处都是你的东西，说着还从水杯里抽出一把牙刷问“这也是你的吧？”是他昨天借口说自己房间水压不够所以跑过来借用Jordan的浴室时留下的，天知道挨着的两间房水压能有什么天壤之别。好在Jordan在担任队长的几年内学会了领导艺术里最重要的一条：无为而治，因此对于Trent许多无厘头的举动，他也从未过问背后的缘由。

Trent扁扁嘴把自己的牙刷接过来，随手丢进门边的旅行袋，再双手往洗漱台上一撑坐上去，问：“不涂又有什么关系？”

Jordan蹲在地上把打开的柜门一个一个严谨地关上，用宣布赛季最佳球员的庄严语气说：“你懂什么，我的头发需要juice.” 

Trent耸了耸肩把水龙头打开打湿自己的双手，不顾Jordan的反对伸出手去给他抹出一个造型来，嬉皮笑脸地说我这juice天然无糖有益健康。

Trent手里捏着那个罐子，直捏得冰凉的金属都微微生热。这样好像把夏天起死回生，他深深吸气，倒也不能确定这是不是个好主意，手已经从旅行袋里抽出来——他的手里攥着一罐男士发胶。

2\. Beard

驶向机场的大巴车上气氛并不宜人。第四名的位置不尴不尬，大家一时间笑也不是哭也不是，哭笑不得，只好沉默。Trent不是话多的人，但也没那么喜欢安静，尤其不习惯这样一个安静的Jordan。大巴上他坐紧挨Jordan的座位，那是他在俄罗斯的这个夏天里，无人可分走的财产。当初国家队的征召来得很晚，得知自己入选心也还不能放下，他在等完整的大名单。最后的结果是他和Jordan。没有别的利物浦球员了，他看了又看，整个大名单里没有第三个人分享过那些荣辱起伏，没有人听过Carol和Caroline的絮叨，没有人知道梅尔伍德的哪个电梯特别容易卡住。他对着手机屏幕上的名单悄悄笑起来，笑意在眼角荡出羞愧的纹路——他清楚他的快乐很自私，可是他真的太快乐了。他堂而皇之地把包放在Jordan的旁边，一屁股在他身边的座位上坐下，困了就靠着男人的肩膀入睡，车窗外面有俄罗斯浓墨重彩的夏，他的睫毛上沾了金色的阳光，他的有恃无恐、登堂入室，全都沾了这个夏天的光。

而现在，这个夏天就要结束了。Trent看向身边的Jordan，看他正在座位上低着头钓虾米。坐车的时候他总把靠窗的位置留给Trent，他说他很少在车上睡觉，而现在，责任与重担放在一边，困意终于打动了他放松下来的神经。Trent伸出一只手去轻轻捏着对方的袖子，往自己的方向一拽，Jordan就软绵绵轻飘飘地落到他的肩头。他的胡子有阵子没整理，所有的粗糙与柔软都毫无防备地挨着Trent的皮肤和脉搏，车子一颠簸，便小手小指甲地挠着他的心尖儿。

他的心尖儿跟着大巴车一起颠簸，他想知道走道左侧的John、前面的Eric，后面的Ruben，满车的人都睡着了没有，又说不清是想炫耀还是怕他们撞破——他左边肩膀上的重量太像爱情了。可是撞破又怎么样呢？再像爱情他们也即将离开俄罗斯离开这个夏天，裹着他们的泡泡就要破了。他小心翼翼呼出一口气，生怕过早吹破那肥皂泡。他扭头轻吻Jordan头顶的发旋，随即靠着他的脑袋睡着了。

3\. 8.5

有一天Jordan在训练结束的时候说太太带着小朋友们去了美国旅游，Joe就顺口提出要去他家打FIFA，Jordan细想了想的确没有什么不可以，能在家里造次一回也实属机会难得，就安排了训练结束后的一场小型派对。不忙的都去，Trent这种无牵无挂的单身小孩当然也被一并提溜上。

大约六七点的时候Joe和Andy就说要回家吃饭，九点的时候大批有家室的表示要回家看小孩遂纷纷告辞，到最后坐在沙发上的就只剩屋子的主人和Trent。他们的面前摆着空掉的啤酒瓶和外卖盒子，电视上梅西正试图过掉瓦拉内，Trent的手指在手柄上操作绚烂，转向，急停，直挂死角。Trent扔了手柄冲着屏幕上的胜利字样欢呼，得意忘形之际伸出手去试图弄乱Jordan的头发，又被一把攥住了双手，他挣扎也是徒劳，Jordan轻而易举把他的手臂扭在一起，Trent干脆放弃抵抗在对方怀里笑成一团。其实本没有这么好笑，他是存心要笑给别人坐过的沙发听，笑给屋子的女主人挂起来的画和买来的咖啡机听。幼稚吗，坏心眼吗，当然。可是他只是笑了一笑，不算伤天害理，况且Jordan说过，他笑起来很好看。Jordan放下手柄看了看表，问他是不是该回家了。Trent咬着嘴唇不做声，在Jordan向他投来疑问的眼神的时候抬起头吻住他的嘴唇。

他甚至能尝到Jordan唇边的笑意，可是Jordan已经轻轻把他推开，像午夜归家时为了不惊醒一整个房子而小心翼翼推开一扇门。拉开的距离刚好足够男人一双蓝色眼睛把他收入眼底，Trent在蓝色里寻找愠怒寻找惊惶寻找失望，却只找到自己。他听见Jordan在问他：“你在干嘛？”

Trent想起记者总爱问的那个问题——一线队首秀的时候你紧张吗？他太沉醉于当下了，哪有心思紧张。Trent眨眨眼，回答：“在试着吻你。”

Jordan也跟着眨眼，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动。

“像这样。”Trent说着，跪坐在沙发上，一手撑着沙发靠背，附身再一次衔住Jordan的嘴唇。

他从前知道Jordan比自己高，体格也比自己大，知道一些确切的数字，譬如六英尺的身高，八点五的鞋码，俱乐部官网和维基百科上客观公正又透明公开的数据，人人可信手取得。而他新知道的是，六英尺的身高吻起来需要微微抬头，如果是像现在这样一边踉踉跄跄地移动去卧室一边接吻的话，则更是叫自己脖子发酸；八点五码的那双脚在移动的过程中被自己踩了三次，最后那次Jordan的后膝撞到柔软的床垫，脏话没骂出口就被淹没在了滚滚而来真丝床单里面。

4\. Always on the phone

Trent醒过来的时候天已大亮，迎着阳光往玻璃推拉门外看，Jordan穿戴整齐站在阳台上讲电话。在跟谁讲，一会儿皱眉一会儿又微笑，Trent看得眼睛发酸，在来得及看到Jordan颔首对电话那头讲我爱你之前移开眼睛，慢吞吞地坐起来。床头柜上有什么物件闪着银光，他伸手拿过来，冰凉的金属抵在他滚烫的手心里，是一把指甲刀。他把毯子裹在身上，两条腿荡在床尾，手臂从深蓝色羊毛毯里淌出一条深色的河流，河流的尽头是他捏着指甲刀百无聊赖地给自己剪指甲。一瓣瓣皎洁的小月牙从河里跌出来，跌进深蓝色的天空里，可惜这点月色天地难容，他连忙拿纸巾把弯刀似的月牙收集起来。收着收着觉得心酸，这不是他的床，而他要为别人清理现场——‘清理现场’，听起来很像刑事案件里会出现的词汇。他犯罪了，他理应感到愧疚。可是他也很有自知之明，他知道以自己的聪明才智，找一个借口来为自己开脱是很容易的。就在他纠结着该不该自欺欺人的时候，推拉门打开了，Jordan拿着手机走进来，带进满屋子的凉气。见他醒了，问：“你要不要吃点东西？”

Trent被冷风一激，瞬间清醒万分，把指甲刀随手往枕头底下一塞，下床在地板上找自己的衣服，顺口扯谎：“我跟我弟弟约好要见面。我得走了。”

Jordan站在原地没有动，可是语气有一种要围困Trent的意味：“Trent，我们得谈谈昨天晚上的事情。”

“Jordan，没有什么好谈的，真的，”Trent用对二十岁男孩来讲过分四平八稳的语气回答，一边有条不紊地把自己的东西都收拾好，“昨天的事不会再发生了。”

Jordan不讲话了，沉默像球赛里的死球。他送他到门口，在Trent穿鞋的时候，又说：“我只是想告诉你没关系的，这不会影响到我们原来的关系。也不会影响到球队，好吗？”

“当然，Hendo.”他弯腰系上鞋带，语气轻松地说，“ 嘿我真的赶时间，我走了。”

Jordan靠着墙，双手插在运动裤的裤兜里，当然没有要拥抱他的意思，道：“明天训练见。”

“明天见。”

5\. Alicia Keys

他听到自己沉重的呼吸声。早上犯懒把车停在停车场刚进门的地方，到了要走的时候就不得不穿过整个停车场。从前怎么没觉得梅尔伍德有这么大，怎么走都走不到头。而身后，男人的声音像首横在脑海甩不掉的烂俗歌曲，啊，烂俗歌曲，譬如Alicia Keys的Falling，No One，亦或是Love is my Disease。

“Trent，等等！”

在停车场的尽头，他的车前，Jordan终于把他逼到退无可退。Trent回过头去，捏紧拳头，钥匙深深咬进手掌心。

“你搞什么？你在生气吗？”Jordan的眉头皱成一团，他不明白，整个节目都录得好好的，制作组喊停以后Trent怎么会突然黑着脸把麦克风拽掉，一言不发地离开现场连再见都不讲。而此时年轻男孩站在车门旁边，嘴巴抿成一个一字，比球门横梁还要倔强。Trent本来不是话多的人，生气的时候更是极端的安静。他从小就知道愤怒像童话故事里不懂控制喷火的幼龙，一张嘴便岩浆喷发伤人伤己。

“你在气什么？”他露出难以置信的笑容，希望这点笑容能缓和气氛，“哎，总不会是气我答对的题比你多吧？”

大错特错。Trent几乎就要张嘴解释了，只是他要怎么告诉Jordan，刚才录视频的时候，Jordan说他跟他一起从来不会听Alicia Keys，他只有和妻子独处时才听Alicia Keys，那一刻Trent意识到自己是地球上没有陆地的那一面，地图懒得画的那一面，无人问津的那一面。俄罗斯的夏天，大巴最后排跟他分享一副耳机、一起哼唱Drake和Chris Brown的Jordan，那不是真正的Jordan Henderson。原来他一直以来都搞错了。他不是不努力，也不是不在乎，他弄错了是因为Jordan从一开始就教他的是错误答案。Trent感到被背叛，被隐瞒，被抛弃。

他真的没有办法解释，于是他只好辞不达意言不由衷起来：“为什么跟我在一起的时候你就不听Alicia Keys？”

男人脸上的表情，好像樱桃树被质问什么时候才会结出西瓜：“你在说什么啊？你又不爱听。”

“你没有给我听过，我怎么决定爱不爱听？”

Jordan看着男孩，他那么有智慧，他当然知道他想问什么；可是他那么有智慧，更知道自己所知的边界，界之外，Trent站在他面前，问他要一个答案。这真的好像在雪地里捕蝉，在无花果树里寻花，有一种童趣的可爱，更有一种童真的残忍。他也想冒充一个无所不知无所不能的偶像、良师、领导者，但谁又忍心见男孩撞南墙。他不得不向他承认：“Trent，有一些事情，我也没有答案。”

Trent望着他，放下紧张的肩膀。Jordan用一句话就把他的纠结与愤怒说开了，用一句话就把Trent整个人说开了。他没有办法生Jordan的气，也没有办法冲过去吻他。他只好松开拳头，与钥匙的齿印和解，然后把车门打开，说：“我回家了，”怒气熄灭后他的声音只剩下孩子气的疲惫，“明天见，Jordan。”

6\. Milner

马德里，2019。

去描述场面多盛大是一种浪费，’马德里2019’本身就是最好的形容词。但，这伟大故事纵有千万人共襄盛举，也总有遗珠。

终场的哨声还在耳边嗡嗡作响，他的身体在拜托他停一停，喝口水，可是整个万达大都会的欢呼声催眠了他，让他相信自己没有极限、所向披靡。戴队长袖标的男人站在球场另一端向观众致意，Trent与他之间隔着三十米，这三十米在比赛里需要多少秒跑完？他只知道下一秒自己已经到了男人身边，他连欧洲冠军都拿过了，也许他真的会瞬间转移。Jordan转过头来朝他笑，张开双臂把他揽进怀里。Trent想，自己现在吻他大概也不会有人介意，毕竟也不是没有过先例，事后只要推给肾上腺素就好，真的，他要做的只是抬起头。然后他听到Adam的声音，肩上的手臂撤走了，这拥抱当然可以容纳第三个人。Trent伸出右手拢住Adam的脖子，Jordan环抱两个人的手就很自然地落在他的大臂上。Adam对他们讲他们有多么出色、有多令他骄傲，Trent跟Jordan一起笑起来，然后Jordan揉着Adam的脑袋低头亲吻他的侧颈。Trent望着这一幕慢动作成像，觉得非常幸福。没有讽刺或酸楚的意味，他只是真的需要喝水，于是缓缓从这个拥抱里撤出来。他在球员通道里找到一箱水，挑了个四下无人的角落终于坐下来喘口气，拧开瓶盖仰起头灌下去大半，灌得再多右手手背上被嘴唇碰到的皮肤仍然像着了火。

’Jordan最不愿意跟谁一起被困在电梯里？’他看着题目卡上的三个选项，发现它们光是被写在那里，就已经把答案揭晓。不会被选的是Adam，因为Adam是Jordan最好的朋友；而不愿一起被困的是Milner，不是因为Milner是个不够好的朋友，甚至选项换作Sadio或Bobby都没有差别，只是因为这道题不可以选Trent。“不可以是我。”他对着镜头解释自己的解题思路，可是在他自己听来这明明是恳求。

“嘿。”眼前的地板暗了一个度，他抬起头发现自己被罩在男人的阴影之下。对方仍然是汗津津的样子，看来从比赛结束到现在是一刻也没有休息过。Jordan问他：“你在这干嘛呢？”

Trent扬一扬挂在脖子上的金牌，骄矜地回答：“回味美妙一刻。”

Jordan边笑边翻一个无伤大雅的白眼，“哦，我真的不想打扰你回味美妙一刻，但是，”大叹气，“媒体在等你。”

这次换Trent翻一个真材实料的白眼，“好吧好吧，”他从地上站起来，摇头无奈地接受自己作为公众人物的命运，“我去上班啦。”

然而荫着他的影子仍然没有移动，他抬头不解地看向不挪窝的男人，却被拽向隐蔽的门廊里去。他的背抵住的大概是万达大都会的一间储藏室，马德里不会知道，全世界也不会知道，Jordan是怎样抬手拢住他的脸，低下头轻轻吻了他。

Adam头衔，是Jordan最好的朋友，是最愿意被一同困在电梯里的人，是当着全世界直播镜头的面也可以去亲吻后颈的人；而Trent的头衔，是秘密与遗珠。

Trent睁开双眼，眼前的人脸上的表情昭昭然。从前，在梅尔伍德的停车场，被Jordan逼到车前想解释而没有语言解释的时候，Trent也露出过那样的表情，他再熟悉不过了。熟悉所以理解所以感同身受，他也不想Jordan受同样的苦，于是冲对方笑一笑，提醒说：“Hendo，媒体在等我呢。”

Jordan噎了一下，又点头，“对，对。”他自然而然地侧身让出通道，语气里同样有孩子气的疲惫，“我们走吧。”

7.Sunderland

这天气温3到12度，小雨。他坐在看台上，听场内解说念首发名单，雷纳，卡拉格，杰拉德，然后一个没那么耳熟能详的名字，是夏窗刚签下的小将，今天是他在利物浦的首次亮相，对阵旧主桑德兰，今年才21岁。看台上20岁的Trent跟着解说喃喃地念：“Henderson.” 这一次，他赶在故事开始之前就到场，岁月的进度条上，他第一次几乎可以和Jordan并肩。低头看，安菲尔德的红色座椅变成开往圣乔治公园的大巴车上的蓝色软座，车就要到目的地了，他该醒过来了。

Trent从车窗上抬起头，呼出的水汽在玻璃窗上晕开一片，洇得伦敦雨意渐浓。揉着眼睛走下大巴的时候他就已经知道，就是今天。

今天的早餐培根不咸不淡麦片不软不硬，去训练的路上红灯没有特别多也没有特别少。今天下着小雨，场地滑球速快，几圈下来球衣上没有一处是干的。今天Ben和John边跑圈边开着无伤大雅的玩笑；Tammy和Jadon打了个赌，赌的什么Trent没留意，只知道输的人恐怕又要给对方擦鞋。今天是每一天。Trent刚结束第三组训练，走到场边去拿水喝。Jordan得了重感冒，坐在长椅上把喷嚏打得惊天动地。Trent走向他，不知道自己是想化作伞去给他挡雨，还是想化作他鼻梁上的雨滴。他一屁股在Jordan身边坐下来，对方立刻挥着手要他离远点免得被传染。Trent置若罔闻，扭头望着Jordan，告解着宣布着自说自话着：“我爱上你了。我一直打算告诉你。”

为什么偏偏是今天？今天不是特别的一天，告白也并不是飞机失事或者乐透头彩这样的偶然性事件。水烧着一定会开、苹果太重一定会落，而如果往一颗心里川流不息地注进爱意，即使是那个在角球点折返跑的天才男孩所被赞颂的那颗大心脏，也一定会有装不下的一天。早在开口之前，早在他从大巴上走下来的时候，聪明的Trent就知道了：这一刻是自然，是宇宙定律，是没有办法，没得商量，没有选择。

Jordan当下的表情看起来像在忍住一个喷嚏，他顿了顿，回答：“我知道。”

Trent把头转回来，若有所思地玩起手上的水瓶。有些水可以做Jordan鼻梁上的雨滴，而有些水在瓶里。他听见身边的男人轻轻问他说出来舒服点了吗，随即点点头，又问：“接下来我该怎么办呢？”

Jordan伸出手在他的腿上拍了两下，道：“会好起来的。”

Trent抬头看了看男人因为不停擤鼻涕而红红的鼻子，微笑道：“像一场感冒一样？”

Jordan也笑了，“像一场感冒一样。”

远处的草坪上，助教在挥着手喊他过去，下一组训练就要开始了。Trent捏了捏身边椅子上Jordan滚烫的左手，叮嘱道：“你好像有点发烧了，去找队医看看吧。”Jordan点点头。Trent转身，向空中正在下落的足球跑去。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 出于私心文中有一段对事实进行了微小的篡改，希望不影响阅读体验。


End file.
